Phil Bishop
Phil Bishop is an employee of CBS Home Entertainment, a production executive, who contributed to several and Blu-ray special features. The in-universe characters Phil Bishop Raymond in the episode , in , and in were named after him. In 2009, Bishop was promoted to CBS vice president of worldwide DVD mastering along CBS vide president of DVD mastering David S. Grant. http://www.tvnewscheck.com/article/36044/phil-bishop-david-grant-promoted-to-vps-at-ctd In 2011, Bishop worked as producer on Ana Barredo's documentary The Table which featured interviews with Armin Shimerman, George Takei, and Marc Zicree. This project was edited and produced by cinematographer Roger Lay, Jr. and produced by Marc Zicree. It won the Best Feature Film award at the SoCal Independent Film Festival in 2011. Other contributions to home entertainment media include Secrets from Another Place: Creating Twin Peaks (2007, with interviews by Ray Wise, Mädchen Amick, Miguel Ferrer, and Carel Struycken), A Slice of Lynch (2007, with Mädchen Amick), Breaking the Mold: The Re-Making of Mighty Mouse (2010), Medium Season 6: Zombies on the Loose: The Making of Bite Me (2010), Medium Season 6: The Mind Behind Medium (2010), The Kindred Chronicles (2013, with interviews of Brigid Brannagh, James L. Conway, and Jeff Kober), In Conversation: Writing Now and Again (2014, produced, written and directed by Roger Lay, Jr., editing by Robert Meyer Burnett, and featuring René Echevarria), and Gimme a Sign: Engineering Now and Again (2014, featuring interviews of René Echevarria and Gerrit Graham). Star Trek credits * ** Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level ( ) ** Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Reunification: 25 Years After Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012, also as Executive Producer) ** Making It So: Continuing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Regeneration: Engaging the Borg ( ) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Inside the Writer's Room (2013) ** Resistance Is Futile: Assimilating Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Survive and Succeed: An Empire at War (2013) ** Relativity: The Family Saga of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** In Conversation: The Star Trek Art Department (2013) ** In Conversation: The Music of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** Requiem - A Remembrance of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Privilege of Rank: Making Chain of Command ( ) ** Beyond the Five Year Mission: The Evolution of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) ** The Unknown Possibilities of Existence: Making "All Good Things" (2014) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Sky's the Limit - The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2014) ** In Conversation: Lensing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) * ** To Boldly Go: Launching Enterprise (2013) ** In Conversation: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Uncharted Territory (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In Conversation - The First Crew (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War: Declassified (2014) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In a Time of War (2014) ** In Conversation: Writing Star Trek: Enterprise (2014) ** Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise (2014) External links * * * Phil Bishop at LinkedIn.com Category:Special features staff Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image